Naruto Couples Story
by Xeevaik
Summary: mild coarse language Naruto Couples story! NCS for shortSummary? A Naruto Couples Story of course
1. 1,2,3 GO! Beggining of a new chapter

Naruto Couples Story

"Plip, plip, plip, plip…"

Flash+ ... Presenting to you a Naruto Couples Story.

Hi. My first Naruto fanfic! Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me but Tomoyo does. (Not the Tomoyo in any of the animes.) Also Tomoyo kind of represents me. Okay so... Let the Naruto fan fiction begin!!!

FLASH Haruko Kanata Opening Song Begins

Opening song ends

----------------

Random Morning Scene – Ino and Sakura

"INOOOOOOO!!!" Screamed Haruno Sakura, running towards the pretty blond girl. Name: Haruno Sakura Age: 13 Rank: Genin

Name: Yamanaka Ino Age: 13 Rank: Genin

"What's up Sakura?" Suddenly Tomoyo (aka me. XD on with the story) burst in on their conversation. "Ahh! Oh my god I'm so sorry" Tomoyo turned and ran away. Ino and Sakura exchanged looks. THEN, Sasuke busted in panting and asked where the hell is Tomoyo?!(I am not making myself popular or anything. Sorry and enjoy ) Ino and Sakura: O.O she went that way points to the left. and away Sasuke ran…

-----------------

A short crazy moment – Tomoyo and Sasuke

"BOYS **ARE** WEIRD!!!" Screamed Tomoyo Age: 13 Rank: Genin, running away from the ever so scary Uchiha Sasuke Age: 13 Rank: Genin. "You freak Tomoyo!!! Give that back!!!" "But I didn't do anythiiiiiiiing!!!! anime tears at sides of eyes "LIAR!!! YOU TOOK MY SPARE CLOTHES AND KUNAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WTF?! I DID NOT!!! WAKE UP ASSHOLE!!" And so the quarreling and hating has just started…

-----------------

The Proposal - Sakura and Sasuke

In her bedroom…

"Sakura." Whispered Sasuke

"Yes?" Started Sakura, then she mentally screeched "OMGWTFIHATECOOKIES SASUKE-KUN IS FUCKING **NAKED**!!!! MY EYES!!!! " Sakura gasped as Sasuke hug her directly below her breasts.

(By the way this isn't a dream XD I just cut off the Tomoyo and Sasuke quarrelling part since that was random. Lol.) Then pushed her on the bed, making out. As Sasuke kissed Sakura intensely Sakura hugged Sasuke at the neck pulling him towards her, "S-Sasuke-kun... I love you…" mumbled Sakura, Sasuke broke the kiss and said lovingly "I love you too…shall we get married?" Sakura blushed like a rose and said "Anything for my husband"

And they reproduced…(LOL) Months later, they married, and NO I WILL NOT SAY THAT IS THE END!!! Read on.

------------------

Ultra Attack! No Misses and a flash of silver – Tenten and Neji

"_Everyone must stand alone I hear u call my name and it feels like heaven when u call my name its like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take u there when midnight's out I can feel your power just like a prayer u know ill take you there .I hear your voice its like an angel sighing I have no choice I hear your voice feels like flying I close my eyes oh god I think I'm falling out of the sky I close my eyes heaven help me when u call my name its like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take u there when midnight's out I can feel your power just like a prayer…"_ whispering Tenten as she sang **when you call my name** from her MP3, Tenten, completely oblivious of her surroundings was in the forest and Neji was passing by and he overheard her singing. "Tenten's voice is like an angel singing" thought Neji behind a tree blushing like 10 tomatoes. Luckily Tenten was completely oblivious to her surroundings or else she would have felt something burning behind a particular tree. LOL

To Be Continued, Hehehe please don't kill me since this is my first fanfic

I suppose by the number of reviews I will write more chapters since I so lazy and have school. So… Cya all! Next Chapter's Title will be determined by my mood XD oh and please > Rate : ilovess -if you want more and gotohell -if you don't want anymore. thanks !


	2. Golden Eyes and a Gentle Fox  Bonus

This will be a long chapter cause I'm gonna blabber about my baby Tomoyo as well as putting her in will the gang chuckles hope you guys don't mind! Oh yeah Correction, Tomoyo is my personality, I'm not her D okay okay starting starting…

Flash+ random opening song:

Kimi to yuugure kyoushitsu itsumo no kaerimichi, konna no jikan ga zutto ne tsuzuitara ii noni ne, itsukatada shiraini maehi de futari

Shiranai otana ni naru nante iya dakara kono omoi wo tsutaetai zutto issho ni, ireru you ni hoshi ni hoshi ni negate

Ima mo oboette kureru kana? Tooi hibi no yakusou…

Opening Song ends… Read On Readers+

------------------

Ultra Attack! No misses and a flash of silver (part 2) –Golden Eyes- Neji x Tenten

Hyuuga Neji summoned up his courage and walked up to Tenten who was humming 'when you call my name' and said "Your voice was beautiful Tenten." Tenten snapped and her headphones flew off and blushed like a rose, to Neji, who was fighting a desire not to kiss her, was VERY cute. (chuckles)

Then when Neji could not control his desire anymore longer, he kissed Tenten, in a GENTLE way, not too rough not too weak just right for the fragile weapon master. Neji broke the kiss and said "Do you want to go on a date with me? He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sure Neji-kun, I would

Love to." (_To Be Continued)_

------------------

A Gentle Smile and Grin –A Gentle Fox- Hinata x Naruto

"HINATA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" Yelled the over hyper-active blond boy. As Hyuuga Hinata looked up from her book she saw a tall blonde boy grinning like a fox and waving at her to come. "N-Naruto-kun?" stuttered Hinata as she walked over to Uzumaki Naruto. "Hinata-chan, here take this dattebayo!" He handed a scroll over to Hinata's small hands then took off running, shouting "HINATA-CHAN! BE SURE TO SEE WHATS INSIDE THE SCROOOOLLLLL!!!!!"

Hinata stood there stunned by the shouting and the scroll thing in her hands, she looked down at the scroll in her hands and sat down and peeled open the scroll. Blushing Crimson, Vermillion, Red, Carmine, Ruby and many other shades of red ever named in the world she almost fainted as she staggered back home and plopped on her soft comfortable bed not noticing that her handsome cousin was at the forest with Tenten (hohohohoho). Want to know what's on the scroll Naruto gave Hinata? Stay Tuned!!! (_To Be Continued)_

HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! HERE IS THE BONUS CHAPTER WAKAKAKAKAKKAKA chokes AKAKAKAKKAKAKAKKAAKAKA READ ON PEOPLE!!

------------------

Bonus! Lunatic-ness V.S. Sharingan with the Naruto Gang - Warning: May make you die of laughter, suppose I'm just exaggerating… Featuring: Tomoyo, Sasuke, and the Naruto Gang+

'Tum tum tum tum diddly la'

Warning: coarse language

"OI DICKHEAD! I TOLDYA I** DID NOT** STEAL YOUR FUCKING KUNAIS AND SPARE CLOTHES YOU PAIN IN THE ASS!!!!! I HAVE ENOUGH KUNAIS AND CLOTHES SO WHO NEEDS YOURS?!" screeched the very very pissed Tomoyo running away from the ever so angry Uchiha Sasuke.

"YOU BITCH!!!! I KNOW YOU TOOK IT!!! IF IT WASN'T YOU THEN WHY IS IT GONE?!" "ASK YOURSELF BLOCKHEAD!!!! DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!!! Just like I said this was just the beginning…

"What's with the racket?" asked Iruka-Sensei popping his head out of the classroom that he was teaching in. As the two continued to run back and forth with such lighting speed that leaves dust behind, attracting the attention of the students in that hallway. 'Hpmh. I really don't want to fight that pain in the ass bitch head but… Shit. That leaves me no choice…' thought Tomoyo mentally as Sasuke threw a ruler at her which broke one of her anger nerves.

Purple Chakra swirling around her as they stepped into the fields just outside the school glaring at each other menacingly wanting to settle this quickly. As the students (including Naruto and Gang) gathered outside the fence enclosing the 'battle arena' as spectators they dragged chairs from the classrooms and they all sat down to watch the battle, even the senseis joined including Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Iruka and etc etc… 'This is going to be interesting; the new girl vs. Mr. Uchiha Sasuke the usually calm and cool guy actually got agitated by her' smirked Kakashi under his mask.

Purple Chakra circling her, Black, Blue chakra circling him.

(Xee: 0h crap battling scenes are hard to type TT. Cause this is originally HUMOR!! I will gambateh…)

Tomoyo cracked her knuckles and gave Sasuke an upper cut below the chin but missed; Sasuke tried kicking her in the stomach but missed as well. (By the way this is HIGH-SPEED battle) "+++++ no jutsu!!" A huge huge HUGE shining dragon appeared and gave a 'growl' that can be heard from Japan to America and Sasuke frowned as he had not seen anything like the dragon in front of him growling like it was trying to make him deaf. "CHIDORI" yelled Sasuke as he charged towards Tomoyo as the Blue Silvery Orb in his palm 'tweeted' (?) and sparked dangerously. "Weak." Smirked Tomoyo as she leaped into the air making the dragon disappear and materialized behind Sasuke and did a few hand signals and the dragon blew a gold red gigantic fire orb to the tiny boy in front of it. Sasuke sensed the fireball and dodged it; Tomoyo smirked and dismissed the dragon making it combine with her. She sprouted large sapphire feathery and sharp wings from her back giving her the speed of the dragon itself. As for Sasuke thinking that it was lucky that he learned how to combine with the cursed seal on his neck. Leathery, Ugly, many fingered wings sprouted from his back

. Kakashi was shocked surprised and so were the students as they gaped at the battle in the field. 'I thought this was a little brawl and nothing to scold about, but what's this?! SASUKE GETTING SERIOUS WITH THE NEW GIRL?! Tommoe or Timooi whatever her name was… oh wait now I remember! Tomoyo was her name.'

------------------

There's a part 2 for this bonus! So… as I said! A long chapter!! Hoped you guys liked it But now review don't bother me cause I'm still gonna type to my hearts content even though I get little or none reviews at all muahahaha!

Little Quoting: Sugar does not energize me; I'm under aged to drink coffee

So my little solution to get rid of sleepiness is... LAUGHTER!!!! MUAHAHAHHAHA – Oh yeah about the part 2, I will do the battle, but will make it short and the rest will be romantic and humorous I suppose hahaha!


	3. I Can't think of a name

HOHOHOHOHOHO 3rd chapter is up! Why am I so happy? Duh, maybe too hyper… The truth is, I hate Sasuke too much to continue with the Sasuke Sakura thing… DAH!!!! I HATE HIM. Itachi is wayyyy better if he didn't kill.

mutters Part 3 and 2 and continued with the bonus! I hope I can make this longer…

OPENING SONG+ (From Inuyasha Anime)

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni naku shiteku sukoshizutsu, shinjiteru hikari motome arukidasu kimito ima fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kotto okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo toki no rizumu wo shireba mou ichido toherudarou Bokutachi wa samayoinagara ikiteyu doko medemo shinjiteru hikari motome aruki dasu kimi to ima…

(MWAHAHAHAHAHA I WILL NEVER RUN OUT OF IDEAS FOR OPENING SONGS!)

----------------------

Ultra Attack! No misses and a flash of silver (part 3) –Golden Eyes- Neji x Tenten

At the date (Evening Ichiraku Ramen) (Laughs)

"What do you want to eat Tenten?" asked Neji. "Ummm, vegetable ramen will do." She replied.

"One miso ramen for me and one vegetable ramen for the beautiful lady beside me". (8D) Tenten blushed. And yet again Neji was fighting the desire. 'Mustn't kiss Tenten, mustn't kiss Tenten, mustn't kiss Tenten… not in front of people! I should bang my head outside on the wall!' And he did that. The wall had a big crack because of Neji's diamond hard head…

After dinner, Neji walked Tenten home and kissed her lightly on the lips on her doorstep and gave her a rose before walking home blushing slightly.

Looking at the road, he didn't notice where he was walking and banged into the lamppost. Not dazed, he slowly picked himself up not noticing that the lamppost had a big dent in it owing to his diamond hard head…

(End of Golden Eyes) (Laughs and says "Read on")

----------------------

A gentle smile and a grin (part 2) –A Gentle Fox- Naruto x Hinata

(Xee: here's what the scroll said…)

_To: Hinata From: Shikamaru _

_You are invited to an all games party at Naruto's house. Tenten said that if you win the selected games, specially for you, you can go on a date with Naruto. __Date: Tomorrow Time: 12 noon Venue: Naruto's house Duration: 1 week_

_Oh and Neji will go with you._

_P.S. Ino, Tenten, Me, Neji, Sakura and everyone in the gang with exception of Naruto will help you __cheat!_

_Xxx Shikamaru… how troublesome…_

(Uh huh Uh huh, that's why Hinata almost fainted)

As Hinata laid on her bed, she did not notice her cousin come back from the date with Tenten owing to the fact that she was happy and surprised, when a knock was heard on her bedroom door, she got opened it and saw a slightly blushing Neji. First impression, drunk. "Umm yes Neji-nii san?" "Did that dope Naruto give you that scroll?" "Uh, yes Neji-nii san." "Have you read it?" "Hai." "Good." "Go to sleep now." "H-Hai."

(Hinata's Dream Of Tomorrow)

Another knock on the door. When Hinata heard the knock, she shot up like her butt was on fire. And dressed up in a sleeveless light purple shirt and a caramel denim skirt, then she grabbed her white backpack with her clothes and stuff in it, and opened the door. Outside was Neji in a long black T- shirt with a white konoha symbol on it along with matching short pants, not to mention a dark blue backpack. And off they went to Naruto's house.

_( Continued_

----------------------

BONUS PART! (Part 2) The Rivalry – The clash of the sapphire and black

"Teme, you're pretty good for a weak person like you." Said Tomoyo not at all shocked by his appearance of his wings. "Huh. You're pretty good too for a bitch." Replied Sasuke as he flew up to her level smirking. "Hn."

(Please let me cut this already T.T) Tomoyo formed complicated high-speed hand signs and did a genjutsu on Sasuke. Knowing that it will be broken easily she slashed opened a portal in the alternate dimension and attacked Sasuke from behind.(REMEMBER THIS IS HIGH SPEED BATTLE) Sasuke drew out a kunai and reflected the attack and Tomoyo drew out a dagger and attacked Sasuke with half of her speed, Sasuke did the same. Clang, clang, ping, boom (ninjutsus and other jutsus) bam, kadoom!!! (Cut the stupid action scene! On with the humor.)

----------------------

The particular two.

Profile stuff:

Name: _Tomoyo_

Age: _13_

Hair colour: _Purple Black_

Eye colour: _Black Red_

Likes: _Ramen, Snacks, Sleepovers, Animes, Purple (Loves) Red and Black, Japanese Songs, Drawing_

Dislikes: _Sasuke, Cheating, Laggy computer, Provoking idiots, School (real life), some types of girls, carbonated drinks_

Name: _Uchiha Sasuke_

Age:_ 13_

Hair colour:_ Black_

Eye colour: _Onyx_

Likes: _Fighting, Sakura, Training, Being alone_

Dislikes: _Tomoyo, Fangirls, Singing, Dancing, Naruto, Crowds, Itachi (Hates), _

_Orochimaru, and many other stuff_

----------------------

After the battle, and after showering… (In the school canteen)

Tomoyo was sitting with her friends chatting with them about the sleepover, totally forgetting about the battle with Sasuke. On the other hand Sasuke was chatting with **his** friends but, does not have such a poor memory as Tomoyo, was talking in pissed tones with his friends about his battle. "So, Guys (Girls), do you all wanna come to my house for a sleepover?

Well, I mean the day after Naruto's sleepover." Asked Tomoyo, all the girls agreed.

(At night – 1.00am)

"Duh… stayed up too late…playing computer… (Yawn)" muttered Tomoyo as she staggered to her bed. (Does not change into pajamas.) "Zzzz… sleep…"

Plomf.

THE NEXT MORNING (SATURDAY)

Tomoyo staggered out of her bathroom wearing a black tee with mini white wings at the back and quite short cami pants, muttering incoherently something like… "Fuck… this feels like hangover… (Has never drunk alcoholic drinks before but knows the process) crap… gotta pack it up for dope's sleepover…" More staggering and 5 minutes later… Tomoyo skipped off like nothing happened, to the meeting place where most of the girls have reached already, carrying a violet backpack with shades of silver.

"Hey all!" said Tomoyo "Hi Tomoyo!" responded the girls "TEME!!! CAN WE GO NOW?!" Ino screeched at the cowering boys, when everybody invited had reached. Tomoyo went into the bus and smacked the driver awake, which was Naruto. "Teme!!! Why did you smack me?!" "I only smacked you because you were sleeping like a pig, head hanging over the seat like that, you'll get cramps and then you can't drive! Its very troublesome ya know!" screamed Tomoyo in Naruto's ear.

"START THE TRUCK MORON ASS!!! BEFORE IT RAINS" yelled the gang as they clambered into the back of the truck. "Wakata wakata…"

Grumbled Naruto as he started the truck, and off they went into the sunshine going to Naruto's House.

_(To Be Continued!)_

Yay Yay Yay! Finally completed it! Guh… Hungry T.T How ya like it?

Good? Read and Review XD


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in like, ages. XD, the bonus story will be the main story now. _And _there will be a new bonus! It will be very random and uncontinued. Yay!

Kakinarase sonzai wo koko iruto aratana tabi ga hajimaru kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo ikinuku tabi ni bokura chi e to tsu yo sa wo te ni ireta kedo

Looks like a survival game

Hagare teku jikan no naka niokizari ni shita omoi wo wasureta kotto sura wasureteita kuzureka keta toki kodoku wo ahite deaeta bokura hitori kanai sarake dase kanjou wo banjou no omoi wo namidae ga umei wo kaete yukui ni chinarase kodou wo kitto aeru yo onaji itami no hata no moto de…

The Sleepover will be one week! Yay! Fun!

ENJOY DESU! The people going to Naruto's house are, Tomoyo, Hinata, Naruto (duh), Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru.

Main Story: Welcome to Naruto's House

Soon, a view of Naruto's two-storey house appeared. "Dobe, you never told me that you had a two-storey house!" said Sasuke. "Well you never asked!" replied Naruto who was walking to the door. As everyone entered the house, Naruto went into the kitchen and brought out 10 cups of ramen and said "Who wants instant ramen?" "Us!" said Tomoyo and Hinata as Tomoyo didn't eat breakfast and Hinata, well you know the reason don't you?

After Ramen feasting, Tomoyo asked Sakura if she could go grocery shopping with them to buy lunch and dinner, since they got sick of ramen.

Sakura agreed and off they went to the nearby supermarket. Leaving the boys behind, "Who wants to play mah play station?" Naruto asked. Of course, boys as they were, they agreed and ran to the living room and seconds later, there were yells of "I got you noob ass!" and "Take that loser!" and cackles were heard. Guess who they were picking on again? You guessed it, Naruto.

When the girls came back, they went into the kitchen to put the items they bought and went into the living room only to see the guys playing strip poker. Tomoyo just said "Are you guys gay?" While the girls ran away from the room since they were naked except for the cute leaf censor at their privys. Tomoyo gave a sigh and walked out of the door closing it. As for the boys, they were dazed as a… uh… put it in your own words…

Soon, a delicious smell wafted trough the air. The girls were cooking. (Yay!) An hour later, after eating dinner,(time skip) Naruto, being the host suggested to play games till everybody was dead tired. And this was also part of the plan to lure Naruto and Hinata together (keke).

Soon, the gang was playing Truth or Dare, the most famous game at sleepovers. And Tomoyo was first. "Hina-chan truth or dare?" "T-Truth"

"Um… I'll give you a not embarrassing question, do you like purple?" "Y-Yes." "Great! Me too!" grinned Tomoyo. "Hina your turn then!" said Tomoyo. "Neji-kun Truth or dare?" Neji chose truth because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his beloved Tenten.  
"Um, Neji-kun, do you love Tenten-chan?" almost immediately, he grabbed Tenten's small hand and said "yeah I do! And I wanna marry her!" (XD) Hinata chuckled lightly at Tenten's flaming face before saying "cousin, your turn"

Neji smirked and returned to his normal prodigy mode. "Uchiha, truth or dare?" "Hn, Dare." Replied Sasuke showing that he wasn't scared of a stupid dare. "I dare you to make out with Haruno" (XD) Sasuke and Sakura was dumbstruck for a while and seconds later a wild fire erupted from their faces. Smirking at this Neji said "Are you scared Uchiha?" Sasuke snapped and glared at Neji before dragging Sakura into a room and emerged a minute later with a dizzy headed Sakura.

"Did you guys even do it?" inquired Neji raising an eyebrow. "Well, judging Sakura's face, they must've done it" said Hinata studying Sakura's face.

"Well, whatever. Tomoyo truth or dare?" asked Sasuke. "Truth." " Why is your hair purple?" "……That's a stupid question for a prodigy like you. Of course I was born with my hair purple and its against school rules to dye hair! Anyways, Shikamaru T or D?" "Truth." "Why are you so lazy?" "Its too troublesome to say." Tomoyo just rolled her eyes. "Jeez" muttered Shikamaru before saying his favorite phrase and asked "Naruto truth or dare?" "Dare!" yelled the hyperactive blond jumping up and down from his seat.

(Me: This feels boring... I'll just get on with it…)

Shika: Troublesome…Go kiss Hinata in front of us for one whole minute.

Naruto: Ok! You're on! (Grabs a blushing madly Hinata and kisses her for one whole minute) There I did it! Sakura truth or dare?

Sakura: Truth.

Naruto: Why do you like Sasuke?

Sakura: because he has a warm heart beneath his icy cold exterior (smiles)

Sasuke: (turns away and blushes)

Sakura: Ino, Truth or dare?

Ino: Dare!

Sakura: Simple. Kiss Shikamaru on the lips for 5mins.

Ino: (blushes) that's evil!

Sakura: at least you're not making out

Ino: fine! (And she did that)

Ino: Tenten-chan it's your turn! You know the drill!

Tenten: Truth

Ino: come here (whispers into Tenten's ear)

Tenten: Yeah I do. (Blushes)

(Xee: The question is do you like Neji too?)

Okay timeskip. The next chapter is Tomoyo's sleepover. Sorry that the first day had not very much Naru Hina though. Sorry.

Hump humpu humpie hobo (lol)! The bonus is finally here! I like to make my bonus stories Tomoyo vs. Sasuke. Yay! I just love them fighting. But this won't be them fighting. And I swear there won't be TomoSasu!

Bonus: Everyone's first day at school

Tomoyo looked up from her sketchbook as a raven-haired boy sat next to her. Next to him, many crazed, drooling, blushing, etc, etc, Fangirls were yelling all sorts of nonsense like "Sasuke-kun marry me!" and "Sasuke-kun I love you!". Tomoyo was irritated by the noise the idiotic Fangirls made and was on the verge on yelling "Shut up and shut down bitch heads!" But the crazed Fangirls would probably tear her limb to limb (shudders) so Tomoyo opted for banging her head on the table repeatedly. After Tomoyo had a big bump on her head, she took out her earplugs which she thanked god for remembering to bring; she stuffed the earplugs into her ears.

"Ah peaceful silence" mutter Tomoyo not noticing that the raven haired boy was staring at her with an eyebrow raised. Then Tomoyo started to doodle in her sketchbook again, and made a mental note to never, ever go near this boy without a emergency or else the lunatic Fangirls will surely make her deaf. A minute later, she took of her earplugs and turned to her right only to find the raven haired boy staring at her with an eyebrow raised. "What?" questioned Tomoyo "Nothing" he muttered turning away. Tomoyo noticed that he was staring at a girl with beautiful long pink hair, and he was blushing slightly.

Tomoyo giggled and said "You like her don't you?" the raven haired boy blushed and stuttered "N-no I don't! I was just c-curious about her hair!" Tomoyo just chuckled and walked over to the pink-haired girl. "Hi! My name is Tomoyo! Is your name Sakura?" "How did you know?" "Because your hair is like a beautiful Sakura xD" grinned Tomoyo. Soon they became best of friends along with Ino, Tenten and Hinata. As soon as Tomoyo found out the raven haired boy's name she told Sakura "Hey Sakura! Uchiha Sasuke is checking you out! xD" And coincidence much, Sasuke was passing by and heard what Tomoyo said.

Sasuke blushed and plucked up his courage and walked towards Sakura and took both their first kisses! Yippee! And from that kiss onwards they became couples then husband and wife then old granmama and papa and The End!

What do you guys think of it? R&R or whatever please!


End file.
